


SOULMATES

by ismellitblue



Category: Empire (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ismellitblue/pseuds/ismellitblue
Summary: Even someone as cold and self centered as Lucious Lyon can have a soulmate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just struck me about an hour ago and i just had to write it.TO THE EMPIRE!!!!!.I do not own Empire in case you were wondering.

Two years after Cookie takes the fall for him, people start sprouting wings.

The media goes wild.The crazy cults say it’s a sign of the apocalypse and the scientist try to pin it on mutation.In the end the answer turns out to be pretty simple.

Love.

The wings are visible to everyone,but they phase through everything and can only be touched by their owner and one other person.

Their soulmate.

He wonders briefly if his would show,if he went to see Cookie but he pushes the thought aside and focuses on building the business.

***

Fifteen years pass and the hype over the wings has died down somewhat.More discoveries have been made about the wings.

It’s possible to find another soulmate if the first one dies,but the wings become dull.For those who don’t move on,the wings shrivel up ,to the point of being just twigs hanging off the person’s back.Such individuals usually don’t last long.

Andre has wings.

They are a dark green and somehow they don’t clash with Rhonda’s golden ones.Whenever they are around him,Rhonda’s wings curl up over Andre’s like she’s trying to protect him…he hates her guts.But she keeps Andre somewhat sane so he let’s their marriage continue.

When he’d met Anika he thought his wings would come out for her,but they hadn’t.Despite the fact that people tend to look at him warily(most of his peers have wings already) he doesn’t mind it.As far as he’s concerned the wings are a liability.

Displaying that one you have someone special so blatantly is weakness(one he’s exploited countless times in order to grow his empire).

***

When he sees Cookie for the first time in over a decade,he feels something in him come to life.

She’s still as beautiful as ever.

He throws a quick look at his back and is relieved when there’s nothing there(the pang in his chest is most definitely not disappointment).

They fight.Just as they’ve always done.The chemistry is still there,he can feel charging the air,with every barb they spit out.With each encounter he finds himself checking his back more and more.He wonders why he’s so intent on it,it’s not like he actually wants her to be his soulmate(he ignores the part of him that says he loves her,Lucious Lyon only loves himself,perhaps Dwight would have loved her,but Dwight Walker is dead,so he doesn’t count).

***

She’s dying.

He’s aware that he’s also bleeding out beside her but that doesn’t matter.

…She’s dying and he can’t hold her.Somehow being unable to that one small thing hurts more than anything he’s ever experienced.

His eyes flick over to where she is,and he finds her looking at him.There’s a small smile on her face,completely at odds with the situation,and he has only a second to wonder about it,before he sees them.

Her wings are huge.

They are purple and the feathers are moving about restlessly .The colour is glaring and the way the feathers are moving reminds him of a sea storm.

They are beautiful..just like her.

He reaches out with a trembling hand,ignoring the blood and Cookie extends one wing .

When his fingers finally make contact,there are black dots dancing at the edge of his vision,but he doesn’t pay them any attention.All he can focus on is the lightning beneath his hand.

He hears a light swooshing sound behind him and the next thing he knows, a pitch black wing replaces his tired hand.

A sense of calmness goes through him and he can tell Cookie is feeling the exact same thing.

“Lucious!Cookie!”

He can hear the panicked voices just outside the door,but he doesn’t have it in him to care about what that means.Instead he focuses all his energy on the woman lying beside him,and says the one thing he’s never allowed himself to tell her.

“I-I love you ,Cookie”He coughs up a bit of blood at the end,but seeing her eyes light up with joy ,is worth it.

“Love…you ..t-too,Lu-cious”

When the dark spots finally overcome his vision,Lucious Lyon doesn’t even try to fight.Instead he stretches his wings some more,pulling the love of his life closer and he lets sleep sweep him away.

Later on, once they are recovering in the hospital,their sons will regale them with the story of how they found the two of them cocooned in each other’s wings,but for the moment they are resigned to their fate and take comfort in being together.

The Emperor and his Empress.


End file.
